


soft pink

by lacebacteria



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, bitch this shit just gay i guess, fruit fucking, taeyong in lwittle socks, whiny taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacebacteria/pseuds/lacebacteria
Summary: His mouth gapes in curiosity as he positions himself, fractionally, his legs now a little more spread apart than they were minutes ago. What am I thinking? the question drips in his mind but the rationality is outweighed by the pulse of his flesh reacting to that stingy fruit dragged along his torso. Somehow, Taeyong’s mouth forms an O, he can’t seem to push out a moan--only a body-echo in silence.





	soft pink

**Author's Note:**

> • I barely edited this so I’m sorry if this smells like ass  
> • Taeyong is really horny in this  
> • The title is ass because I suck with titles so,

Taeyong likes to think of his body as points--four points all sensitive to the pressing of Jaehyun’s thumb and the slabs of saliva that often leave the pinkest marks. Those marks are his favorite.

Today is uneasy--Jaehyun isn’t home and Taeyong begins to press his finger to his temple thinking of how to distract the itchiness that crawls up his spine like a thunderclap--vibrating through _those_ points. He lays on the bed, his sheets dangly from the corners with a book placed on his lap. He thinks of halting the thoughts and eradicate the itchiness with reading Rumi or some type of hand-me-down book left to soak on his shelf. But instead, his fingers curl the queer roundness of a kiwi found on his nightstand. He remembers his yesterday hunger left unfinished and when he finds that kiwi still ripe and perfect in symmetry, he can’t help but brush the tender fruit against his mouth and feel those bristles poke at his bottom lip. It is a peculiar semblance--a strike at point one. He plops back onto the bed as the sun peeking through the left leaves light in the form of bite marks on his chest. Eyeing the fruit, Taeyong thumbs the center of it, squeezing its earthly nectar in rhythms. It drips along the slender slope of his fingers, his chest now cupped in its juice. _Point two_ , he thinks to himself. His mouth gapes in curiosity as he positions himself, fractionally, his legs now a little more spread apart than they were minutes ago. _What am I thinking?_ the question drips in his mind but the rationality is outweighed by the pulse of his flesh reacting to that stingy fruit dragged along his torso. Somehow, Taeyong’s mouth forms an _O_ , he can’t seem to push out a moan--only a body-echo in silence. _Point three_. He continues to lower the fruit, nearing his underwear band but he denies himself, just briefly. He wants to wait..wait until his body becomes more supple and heated to the exposed sunlight. But then he thinks of Jaehyun standing beside him, controlling the pace and how his body opens and closes. He is needy of Jaehyun, so needy he turns to perishables as a last resort. His insides feel separated by strings once the kiwi hugs on his head--now being fucked into. He pushes his body upward, chest rocked by heavy air as he inches closer to climax. He pumps the fruit deeper and deeper into his shaft--the juice blends with precum forming a stickiness that only makes Taeyong warmer.

  
“Jaehyun.” It is a husky but yet quiet plea. His lips further partition once his nerves jolt in switches. He can’t stop from mouthing his name and every breath takes the form of a verb for something more. His high disperses, toes curled as his thighs wrap around themselves and pulsate in one single beat. He fades in small yelps and then finishes with a sigh of relief but he also can’t help but realize he just got off with a kiwi. He takes the now forbidden fruit and sees how wrecked it is. Taeyong prides himself in the fruit’s dented core, how the pits are holding for dear life but still fall onto his stomach. He thinks of how beautiful his cum looks in the background of a sugary green, how he wishes he had enough strength to bite into it and taste his own sweetness. But he refocuses and throws the fruit back onto his nightstand as his legs are simply too hammered for bodily function. He lays onto the sheets and hushes the ecstasy.

  
“ _Point four_ ,” he says aloud.  
_______________________________________________________

Taeyong awakens in a dark room--dimly lit by the moon now working as a street lamp that flickers silver bands into what seems like a black abyss. He checks the time and registers that he took a four hour post-orgasm nap but he smiles regardless. It was worth it. However, he feels slightly dirty that he slept in his own mess; the stickiness clings onto his underwear and his pants remain unbuttoned. The lights appear as an afterthought but they rush through him when he looks up and finds Jaehyun leaning against the wall in a high school-jock like fashion.

  
“Someone took a long nap,” he says, teasingly.

  
“When did you get home?” Taeyong stupidly asks as if he doesn’t already have Jaehyun’s work schedule fully memorized in the crook of his brain.

  
“Twenty minutes ago, you know, since I _always_ come home at exactly 8 o’clock.” Jaehyun never slips an opportunity to throw Taeyong a slight bit of attitude, even if it does get under Taeyong’s skin--but in this moment, Taeyong likes it especially since Jaehyun looks incredibly hot while doing it. He thinks it must be the power of his work uniform.

  
“Did you make dinner?” Jaehyun sits beside Taeyong and takes off his coat, resting it against the headboard.

  
“Uh..no, not yet.” His cheeks saturate in redness as he pulls the covers slyly over his lap to mask his mess. He doesn’t even want to entertain the likelihood of explaining to Jaehyun his fruit fucking activities, considering it only happened on a one time basis.

  
“Are you okay? You seem a bit.."

  
“Bit what?”

  
“Nervous? I don’t know, you just look like something is off.” Jaehyun tenses and then deadpans.

  
“I’m just a bit behind schedule for today. All I did was read and sleep.” Taeyong can’t even look at Jaehyun because he can’t afford to give away anymore hints.

  
“Well, it’s fine to have a lazy day. Especially since you deserve it.” He jabs at Taeyong’s arm and pulls him into a kiss, a soft kiss that tickles through Taeyong and begs him for more. He grabs Jaehyun’s shirt collar as a request for more friction, more tongue movement but Jaehyun restrains him. “Your hands...your chest..it’s so….. sticky? Did you take a bath in syrup while I was gone?” His joking tone provides a glimmer of relief for Taeyong but also orders for an explanation.

  
“No.. I, uh, don’t know why that is.” He speaks rather infantile, as if he forgot he monster fucked a fruit earlier today but he diverges the conversation, “so... how was work?” He says, hastily.

  
“Same old. Didn’t have much customers so the day went rather slow.” He laid his head back and a long-tired groan escaped his lips. But he can’t keep his eyes off Taeyong---who’s soft curves and gentle silhouette forms a lump of wetness in Jaehyun’s throat. Despite being overworked and reeking of raw burger meat, he still is not burned out with the desire to push on Taeyong’s little waist and suffuse him in love bruises. “Baby,” he gestures at Taeyong, “come here.” Jaehyun is actually incredibly bad at dirty talk and initiating sex but there is a bright of confidence for today and he knows Taeyong looks too good to not get fucked. “I missed you.”

  
“You were only gone for a third of the day,” Taeyong squeaks a laughter as he snuggles into Jaehyun’s neck. He thinks of this space as his shelter, a convenient hiding place that he hopes to never lose.

  
“Taeyong..I’m an Aquarius, just let me act dramatic.” He pulls Taeyong’s body closer to him until they are bound.

  
“Well I’m a Cancer so, unfortunately I’m already fulfilling the dramatic role of the relationship.” Taeyong wanders his eyes to Jaehyun, his stomach gnawing by each second he feels his boy’s breath latch onto his skin. He likes this, this sense of wanting. Jaehyun breaks first and envelopes his lips with Taeyong. That sloppy feel, their tongues smacking against each other and of course Taeyong can’t help but curl more into Jaehyun because yes, he really does fit well into his broad chest.

  
“Why are you always so fucking hot, baby?” He grabs onto Taeyong’s ass and pushes him upward until he is on top of him. “Please tell me you are wearing socks..you know how much I love fucking you in them.” Taeyong always remembers to wear socks, its part of his routine and he knows it is one of the few weird kinks on Jaehyun’s list.

  
“Daddy, I _always_ wear socks. Just for you.” He bites his lip, thinking of how awkward he must look trying to be sexy.

  
“Show me.” Jaehyun’s face hardens as he gets a good hold around Taeyong’s neck, pulling him closer.

  
Taeyong removes the covers, along with his pants and exposes the light blue socks that have a hint of fuzz to them.

  
“God, you’re so precious. You know that?” He flips Taeyong over and now lays above him, digging his erection into his baby boy..but he can’t help but feel the weird stickiness caress him. Jaehyun lets out a sigh, “Taeyong..baby what did you do?” He keeps repeating _what did you do_ as Taeyong squirms the second Jaehyun begins to press his fingers into his sticky flesh. “Tell Daddy what you did.”

  
“I...I didn’t do anything.” Taeyong confirms, but he knows his dishonesty is potent.

  
“Your whole body is sticky. You mean to tell me you didn’t do anything?” Jaehyun shakes his head, “Now you know Daddy hates liars.” He makes a pandering tone as if he knows Taeyong did something bad.

  
“I told you, I didn’t do anything.” Taeyong begins to turn nasty and looks as if he is about to cry. He is right, _he does play the dramatic role._  
Jaehyun squeezes Taeyong’s hips as means of retaliation.

  
“Jaehyun!”

  
“I don’t like attitude so answer Daddy a little more nicely.” He continues to hump Taeyong’s erection, feeling it grow beneath him and once he picks up speed, Taeyong begins to react and voices a strained moan. “I like to hear you,” Jaehyun says as a warning. In response, Taeyong moans louder, pushing all the ecstasy into his throat as his cock hardens around Jaehyun’s friction. “I’m gonna use my hand now,” Jaehyun grits out.

  
He picks his body off from Taeyong and palms him through his underwear. He really can’t help but notice how sticky everything feels and Taeyong won’t give him answer so he keeps his curiosity sealed. Jaehyun makes sure to also pay close attention to Taeyong’s thighs by squeezing the flesh as his other hand pumps Taeyong’s cock.

  
“Fuck, Daddy...pl-l-lease.” Taeyong’s words slur one against the other until they all sound like incoherent mumbling.

  
Jaehyun stops, resting his palm on Taeyong’s stomach. He gives Taeyong that look and wraps his boy’s legs around his waist.

  
“Please make me cum, please, please,” it’s a faint beg but Jaehyun ignores it. He keeps staring down Taeyong, watching him unwind and flushed with red. He likes him best when whiny, touchy and clearly irritated. “Please,” he grabs onto Jaehyun’s work shirt and pushes his body into his.

  
“Not until you tell me…” He reminds Taeyong of his pandering and while he denied he didn’t do anything, he cares more about cumming than his pride.

  
“Promise..you won’t laugh at me.” He pouts in his usual fashion but Jaehyun brushes his cheek and giving him a slight kiss on the chin as reassurance.

  
“I won’t.”

  
Taeyong raises his head and whispers in Jaehyun’s ear, “I fucked a kiwi..while..thinking of you.” His voice lends itself quivering as he waits for Jaehyun to react, whether good or bad, it doesn’t matter because either way he’s getting fucked.

  
“Really. So, where is this so-called kiwi?” Jaehyun slants a grin and pecks another kiss on Taeyong. He points, bleary-eyed, to the nightstand overhead. Jaehyun turns to see the kiwi nesting on the wood, obviously ruined and still drippy. He grabs it and diligently analyzes its wrecked core, how needy Taeyong must have been for his cock to fuck a fruit in the thought of him, how he wants to eat it but stops himself from doing such a thing. Instead, he brings the fruit to Taeyong’s lips and as Taeyong tries to resist Jaehyun arrests his movements.

  
He lowers his face closer to Taeyong, the fruit still near his lips, “I want you to eat it..I want you to suck all the juice and cum out of it.”

  
“But, its probably all dried--”

  
“I said eat it,” Jaehyun says, imperiously.

  
Taeyong attempts to grab the fruit but Jaehyun holds down his arm. “Open,” Taeyong gets the memo that Jaehyun will feed him the fucked-fruit so he opens wide and begins to suck on it. He admits it tastes nasty and bitter but also sweet and sour-y. He sucks harder and harder as Jaehyun breathes heavy, slapping the fruit all over his tiny mouth.

  
“Daddy,” Taeyong moans as the fruit dampens with his salvia and he can feel the seeds fall on the corner of his mouth.

  
“Keep going,” Jaehyun squeezes it, making sure to get all the juice into Taeyong’s system. He’s not sure why he is turned on but he disguises this newfound kink as punishment for Taeyong cumming without him, especially with the help of a fruit--it’s almost insulting. “You like that? Tasting your own cum like the nasty little whore you are.” Taeyong moves his tongue in circles, yelping to every demand and degrading comment made by Jaehyun. He likes being his toy, his pet, his little whore. He loves it all.  
Jaehyun takes the fruit from Taeyong’s mouth and throws it to the other side of the room and converges their lips together as a final act. Their lips appear to be synchronized, following the movement of the other and Taeyong brushes his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair as Jaehyun squeezes Taeyong’s tight little waist. There is an electricity bolting through Taeyong and all of his points, _again_ , are being thrummed. Jaehyun sucks on Taeyong’s bottom lip with saliva exiting his mouth like a wound. Such a messiness that it turns them both on. _Point one_.

  
Taeyong then wraps his legs harder around Jaehyun, pulling his shirt up as they dry hump each other once again. Jaehyun loves to keep Taeyong flustered and thus, toys with his nipple--squeezing, slapping, pinching---all of which keeps Taeyong crying. _Point two_.

  
“Fuck baby I’m so hard. I can just cum on your pretty little face,” he says in-between the slabs. He moves his hand back to Taeyong’s cock, palming it with such gentleness yet roughness it confuses Taeyong’s bodily reaction. Taeyong’s thighs slightly twitch as Jaehyun builds up his speed and his feet don’t know where to clutch as the intensity pumps through him. He can feel point three ricochet off point four and his thighs swell in flusters, his cock aching and running down with cum.

“Daddy...I-I.” _His moans are always so faint_ , Jaehyun thinks to himself, but he likes that Taeyong struggles to put words in his throat. His orgasms are always so messy, innocent and...pink. He likes to associate a lot of colors to Taeyong because of how animated he is--how vibrant he speaks and today his baby is the softest pink.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow my twitter while ur here bitch](https://twitter.com/taeyongsIawyer)


End file.
